Revenge
by Clarion Miss
Summary: Aku benci mereka. Mereka itu busuk. Ucapan mereka hanyalah bualan. Mereka tak lebih dari seekor bangkai. Aku benci manusia karena mereka merenggut semua kebahagiaan ku. Warning : Fem!Halilintar


**Halilintar pov.**

Malam kelam telah bergelincir pergi. Matahari terbit dari timur. Cicit-cicitan burung mulai terdengar di sana-sini. Pagi yang selalu ku hindari datang kembali. Gadis dingin beriris- _ruby_ ini rasanya ingin mati. Hidup dengan cinta dan rasa kasih sayang dari keluarga melambung tinggi-tinggi. Meninggalkan kekosongan, kehampaan, dan lubang di hati. Hidup dikelilingi harta tak membuat ku nyaman dan bahagia. Malah sebaliknya. Cinta yang selalu ku harapkan lari dari hidup ini begitu saja. Orang tua. Mereka berdua telah tiada. Sedangkan Kakak sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan dan dirinya sendiri. Tak sekali pun dia menengok ke belakang hanya untuk menatap ku yang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja ini. Dan semua itu membuat ku sakit dan ingin mati. Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku benci mereka. Aku benci semua orang yang selalu memasang topeng kebahagian.

"Ahk...hah...hah..." rasa sakit yang merayap dari telapak tangan ini tak mampu menandingi semua perasaan marah dan benci, rasa sakit ini hanya sebutir debu jika di bandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini ku alami. Perasaan Marah, kalut, dan benci ini membuat ku kehilangan kendali. Ku sobek telapak tangan ini. Berharap mendapatkan rasa sakit sebesar ombak Tsunami. Ku pejamkan mata ku, ku nikmati sensasi perih dan sakit yang ku alami sekarang ini.

"Ahkh..." ku cabut belati yang menyobek hampir seluruh telapak tangan ku. Bau anyir dan amis tercium keseluruh kamar bernuansa merah darah ini. Dengan langkah gontai ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi. Aku baru sadar saat mengaca di cermin. Penampilan ku begitu buruk. Rambut acak-acakan, bercak darah di bagian-bagian tubuh ku, kantung mata, lingkar mata yang amat besar, serta goresan-goresan kecil di leher ku.

"Aku jadi seperti Zombie. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir aku lebih baik jadi Zombie, dari pada hidup seperti ini.

 **Boboiboy belongs to animonsta.**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OC, OCC, Fem!Hali, Human!Ochobot,, no aliens, no robots, no powers, etc.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Remaja adalah masa transisi dari anak-anak menuju kedewasaan. Sekaligus masa di mana seseorang menikmati indahnya cinta untuk kebanyakan orang. Bagi ku lain lagi. Masa remaja adalah masa di mana aku merasakan apa itu kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Masa yang membuat ku dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Bel masuk sekolah dibunyikan. Menjadikan kelas yang tadinya sunyi menjadi semakin ramai. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, beriris- _shapire_ tampak masuk dengan senyum cemerlangnya, membuat sebagian besar kaum hawa dalam kelas berteriak histeris. Dan di susul seorang pemuda tampan beriris- _aquamarine._ Sejujurnya aku benci pada mereka. Pada mereka yang selalu memamerkan keindahan apapun yang mereka punya. Padahal kesempurnaan mereka hanya sementara.

 **Srek.**

Pintu kelas yang di buka dengan buru-buru itu sontak menjadi perhatian para siswa dan siswi. Tidak- lebih tepatnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah seorang pemuda beriris jingga yang berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan napas terengah-engah. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, pemuda itu mendongak menatap kami semua tanpa rasa malu. Pemuda itu menampilkan senyum matahari diwajahnya. Membuat wajah tampan yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas pemuda yang di cap badboy itu semakin tampan. Membuat wajah sebagian besar kaum hawa itu merah total.

"PAGI SEMUA?" Teriakan bak anak kecil berusia- 5 tahun meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di kelas cengo seketika. Tak terkecuali aku yang masih menatapnya datar. Dia segera saja lari menuju kursinya dan menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang di layangkan siswa dan siswi untuknya.

 **Srek.**

Pintu kelas kembali di buka. Kali ini masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian formal dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Dia melangkah dengan penuh kewibawan dan duduk di sebuah meja yang berlawanan arah dengan kami semua. Membalikan tubuh dan menatap kami dengan pandangan tegasnya.

"Good morning students?"

"Good morning Ms."

Dialah guru yang kami tunggu-tunggu- tidak lebih tepatnya hanya sebagian kecil dari kami, termasuknya aku. Sedangkan kebanyakan dari kami ogah-ogahan untuk belajar. Rata-rata tujuan mereka yang tak mau belajar ini pergi ke Sekolah adalah untuk mencari pacar, kepopuleran, teman, dan memperluas pergaulan. Hah percuma saja sekolah jika mereka hanya memikirkan itu.

Setelah bel terakhir di bunyikan aku tak seperti siswa dan siswi lain yang berhampur langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk pulang. Jika saja bukan karena posisi yang kini aku jabat, aku pasti juga akan bersikap seperti mereka. Setelah duduk menunggu agar kelas sepi selama lima menit, aku segera beranjak pergi dari kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Dengan setengah berlari ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju ruangan para Osis. Yup. Osis, aku adalah seorang ketua Osis di sekolah ini. Sulit di percaya bukan. Sifat ku yang anti- sosial ini pasti akan membuat ku 100% kalah telak. Tapi sebaliknya aku malah menang. Dan asal kalian tahu ya, aku tak pernah mencalonkan diri. Tapi aku di calonkan oleh para guru.

0000oooooo00000

Cairan merah pekat berbau amis pembasahi kepala, wajah, dan leher ku. Sebuah luka di atas kepala akibat benturan dinding menjadi penyebabnya. Luka itu sengaja ku buat sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa kesal dan sters yang bersarang dikepala ku. Berharap dengan melukai kepala ini rasa sters itu bisa mengalir bersamaan dengan cairan kental berbau amis ini. Setelah ku rasakan sters dan kesal ini telah pudar, kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi yang memang terletak dikamar.

Menghela napas lelah, ketika aku baru sadar betapa kotor dan berantakannya kamar yang selama ini ku tempati. Keadaannya lebih mirip gudang- tidak lebih mirip ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni, bahkan lebih buruk. Sprey bercorak mawar merah dan putih begitu kotor dengan darah dan nanah yang sudah mengering. Lantai penuh bedu dan darah. Dinding-dinding pun penuh dengan darah. Kaca jendela juga penuh debu dan kusam karena tidak pernah di bersihkan. Padahal rumah- tidak bisa di sebut rumah juga sih, lebih tepatnya manssion tempat tinggal ku ini punya segudang pelayan. Tapi walau begitu aku tak pernah mengizinkan para pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar ku untuk sekedar membersihkan atau mengantarkan makanan jika aku tak turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Kamar ku memang berada di lantai empat, lantai paling atas manssion. Dengan helanaan napas aku melipat lengan kemaja ku, kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang.

Setelah satu jam lamanya membersihkan kamar tidur yang kotor dan berantakan, akhirnya selesai juga. Kamar yang tadinya begitu kotor dan tak layak ditempati telah berubah menjadi kamar yang bersih, rapih, dan terang. Bahkan jendela pun sudah bening dan tidak kusam lagi. Tanpa ku sadari aku tersenyum. Memori-memori paling membahagiakan dalam hidup ku kembali berputar. Rasanya aku ingin tidur diranjang yang terlihat sangat nyaman ini.

 _"Please! Stop! Jangan sakiti mereka! Please!"_

 _"Lalu siapa yang harus ku sakiti hm? Anak-anak mu?"_

 _"Hiks...hiks...hiks...jangan..hiks... sakiti mereka...hiks..hiks...kau bunuh saja aku."_

 _"Jadi Maria, kau ingin mati yang pertama kali huh?"_

 _"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."_

 _"Baiklah Maria sayang akan ku kabulkan keinginan terakhir mu."_

 _ **Bug**_

 _"AHK...HAH..HIKS."_

 _ **Bug**_

 _ **Bug**_

 _"AHK...HAH...HEH..."_

 _"Wanita jalang seperti mu harusnya mati."_

 _ **Bug**_

 _"KYAAAAAA...AHK..HAH..."_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia menyakiti Mama? Apa salah Mama? Dan kenapa Kakak di ikat? Kemana Papa?_

 _ **PRANG**_

 _ **BUG**_

 _"ARG...KYAAA..."_

 _Tidak jangan! Jangan lagi! Jangan sakiti Mama! Tidak! Mama tidak boleh di sakiti! Tidak boleh! MAMA!_

 _ **PRANG**_

 _"AHK. SIAL."_

 _"Ha-hali?"_

 _"MAMA!"_

 _"GADIS KECIL BRENGSEK. MATI KAU!"_

 _ **BRAK**_

 _"HALI..."_

"HAH...HAH...HAH..." apa tadi apa? Kenapa? Aku arg... Aku, siapa dia? Siapa dia? Hah...aku ingin membunuhnya. Pria brebgsek yang telah mengambil kebahagian ku. Siapa? Siapa?

"GUNTING? DIMANA GUNTING? DIMANA? HIKS...DIMANA?"

Kemana gunting sialan itu? Arg...

 **Dug**

 **Dug**

 **Dug**

"DIMANA? DIMANA? DIMANA? HAH...HAH...HAH...HIKS...HIKS...HIKS..."

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Nona? Nona? Nona? Ada apa? Nona?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"NONA TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA NONA!"

"JANGAN MASUK! KALIAN HANYA MEMBUAT KU MUAK. JANGAN PERNAH KALIAN MASUK KEMARI! JIKA KAU NEKAT MASUK AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!"

"..."

"KALIAN PARA MANUSIA BUSUK SEMUANYA BUSUK. KALIAN HANYA PURA-PURA MEMASANG TOPENG KEBAIKAN. PADAHAL NYATANYA KALIAN HANYALAH TAK LEBIH DARI SEEKOR BANGKAI. BAHKAN KEBUSUKAN KALIAN LEBIH DARI ITU."

"No-nona- "

"PERGI!"

Mereka hanya bangkai. Serigala berbulu domba. Menjijikan. Pendusta. Tak bisa dipercaya.

"Hah...hah...hah...mereka hanya bangkai. Jangan pernah percaya pada mereka! Karena ucapan mereka itu cuma bualan."

harusnya aku tadi tidak ketiduran. Jadi aku tak perlu melihat kembali mimpi busuk itu.

000000oooooooo000000

Rasa dingin yang menembus daging ini menemani perjalan ku pulang. Kantong belanja berisikan makanan-makanan ringan ku dekap erat-erat. Sepinya jalanan membuat suasana begitu suram, sunyi, dan senyap. Hanya suara semilir angin dan derap langkah kaki ku saja yang terdengar. Gelapnya jalanan tanpa lampu tak membuat sedikit pun rasa takut dihati ku. Manssion ku memang terletak di ujung kompleks, dan harus berjalan melewati perumahan kosong tak berpenghuni. Tapi jika menggunakan mobil. Tapi Jika jalan kaki lebih cepat melalui gang tanpa lampu karena memotong jalan. Walau resikonya keselamatan. Tiba-tiba, sayup-sayup ku dengar suara teriakan seseorang di perempatan gang, belokan sebelah kiri. Rasa penasaran dan firasat tak enak mampir di hati ku secara bersamaan. Ku kuatkan hati ku, kemudian ku langkahkan kaki menuju sumber suara.

Kedua iris- _ruby_ ku membulat. Melihat pemandangan di depan. Seorang yang tidak ku ketahui gendernya dengan topeng serigala dan tiga orang siswa GCA yang tampak babak belur. Dan apa-apaan itu!

"HENTIKAN!"

Shit. Kenapa aku berteriak. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan ku bukannya aku benci manusia? Mereka semua memandang ku. Terlebih orang yang mengenakan topeng serigala itu, dia tampak sangat terkejut.

"Ketua Osis?"

"Kalian bertiga pergi cepat! Biar aku yang tangani."

Mereka bertiga tampak terkejut. Begitu juga diri ku sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Bukannya aku membeci mereka? Dan entah sejak kapan hanya aku dan orang bertopeng serigala itu yang hanya ada di tempat ini. Ku beranikan diri menatap matanya yang tertutup topeng. Tenang Hali! Jangan takut.

"Siapa kau?" Dia tampak menahan tawa dibalik topeng itu. Dan aku hanya mendengus melihatnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Aku mengangguk ragu. Ku yakini dia tersenyum di dalam sana.

"Jika ingin tahu, nyawa mu taruhannya." Aku mengangguk mantap. Aku tak peduli jika aku mati. Toh jika aku mati juga tak akan ada yang peduli.

Dia tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan aku tahu pasti aku akan sedikit menyesal dengan keputusan ku. Dengan sekali tarik terbukalah topeng yang menutupi kepalanya. Mata ku melebar. Tenggorokan ku tercekat melihat siapa dia. Sungguh tak bisa di percaya. Dia, dia adalah..

"K-kau! Tak mungkin k-kau..."

 **TBC OR DELETE**

 **Hai masih ingatkah dengan saya?**

 **Hah okay lupakan itu tak peting. Sekarang saya ingin minta pendapat para pembaca sekalian. Apakah lebih baik saya menghapus fic ini atau melanjutkannya?**

 **Okay terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Thanks^^**


End file.
